


Wallace Wells: Drunk Homosexual

by Aeiouna



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Community: Yuletart, Fanart, Fancraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for <a href="http://bzzinglikeneon.livejournal.com">bzzinglikeneon</a> for the Yuletart '10 exchange.</p><p>I was originally going to do a piece with Kim, but then I found this Wallace sprite here dA and had to do this instead!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wallace Wells: Drunk Homosexual

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [bzzinglikeneon](http://bzzinglikeneon.livejournal.com) for the Yuletart '10 exchange.
> 
> I was originally going to do a piece with Kim, but then I found this Wallace sprite here dA and had to do this instead!

  



End file.
